


"You mean OUR shirt"

by cyn_00



Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garcia is the best, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Derek, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Mmh not quite sure I did this justice...hope you like it still 👉👈
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	"You mean OUR shirt"

**Author's Note:**

> Mmh not quite sure I did this justice...hope you like it still 👉👈

_[Prompt list](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished) (requests currently closed) _

[ _Link to the same fic on Tumblr_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629975988224311297/can-you-do-1-in-fluff-sorry-to-be-bother)

_This is n. 1 from "fluff"_

* * *

Just like every morning for the past three years, Morgan headed first thing to the break room of the BAU to grab a coffee for him and Reid - only, now he was his _boyfriend_.

" _Ahem-_ well, good morning _lover_." Garcia's gleeful voice made him smile, even that early in the day.

He turned around and spotted a wicked smirk plastered on her face, the one she pulled off every time she had to gossip about something or knew _things_ she shouldn't be knowing.

"Morning, sweetness." he replied sauntering closer, two cups of coffee in hand.

The woman's grin only widened as she began tracing teasing circles on Derek's chest with her cherry-red-polished fingernail.

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her. "A'ight, I'll take the bait. What's all this about?"

" _Tsk tsk_. Don't act like you haven't noticed." she replied - though it's not like that explained much.

"...noticed _what_?"

Penelope dropped her hand, rolled her eyes and sighed heavily - it was a _very_ over-dramatic show but entertaining all the same.

" _Come ooooon_ "

Derek felt the urge to spread his arms in resignation, and immediately remembered about the cups filled with hot liquid he was carrying.

"Woman, I seriously have _no_ idea what you're on about." he settled to respond.

She shook her head pitifully, silently removing both coffees from his grip to set them down on the table and grab his arm to pull him toward the window that faced the bullpen.

The man's eyes wandered for a few instants, and the confused frown creasing them didn't lessen a single millimeter.

Penelope glanced in between his face and the wide room outside before giving up completely, pointing a finger toward a certain _someone_.

"Look!!"

" _'Look'_ at what? At Reid reading some file 20 thousand words a minute? What's unusual about that??"

"No!- _Ugh_ , Look how he's DRESSED!!"

Morgan scrutinized the boy's sitting figure up and down a second too many.

"...so? What do you _see_??"

_He's damn pretty, what the hell should I see-_

Oh.

" _Oh._ " he gaped, his brows shot up.

"Yes, indeed, _'oh'_ is the right answer." Garcia teased, letting some moments of silence pass by before bumping the stunned man's shoulder playfully.

"Come on, lovebird." she winked, handing him back the cups - which he would've undoubtedly forgotten about.

Morgan didn't exactly know what he was supposed to say anymore, so he simply grinned and followed her outside the room.

Penelope demanded a peck on her cheek before parting ways to head back to her "lair".

Derek stilled a while longer and finally strolled toward his boyfriend.

"Hey, pretty boy." he greeted, leaning on the man's desk as per usual.

Reid's head darted up instantly - Morgan couldn't quite gauge if he _really_ hadn't noticed him approaching or he was playing pretend.

"Oh!- Hi..." he responded, smiling timidly but more brightly than usual. At this point Derek stopped wondering, coming to the conclusion that Spencer _was_ in fact pretending and that he probably had it all planned out to lure the man into asking _the question_.

Morgan passed him the coffee, and now that at least one of his hands was finally free he couldn't resist the impulse of caressing his boyfriend's cheek, quickly gaining a pink tint.

"...thank you." Reid murmured, dropping his gaze to fiddle with the brim of the disposable cup.

Derek stared affectionately at him a while longer, before putting his coffee down on the desk and folding his arms.

"Spencer?" he called almost whispering.

"Mh?" Reid leveled up his eyes again.

Morgan smiled. " **Is this my shirt?** " he asked, nodding his chin to point out the navy blue button-down hanging large on his boyfriend's frame; sleeves rolled up approximately twice and one of his stupid skinny ties tightly knotted around the collar, pointlessly trying to make it adhere to his slim neck.

Spencer shyly looked down at himself as though having forgotten what the shirt looked like for a second.

"... **you mean _our_ shirt.**" he mumbled, raising his gaze only after saying it.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess." he agreed, shrugging non-committally.

Ever the overthinker, Reid hesitated; his content expression fading away as he eyed down at his coffee and ever-so-slightly made himself smaller.

"Uhm...I mean...y- you forgot it once at my place and you never asked...so I figured I would wear it at some point ?"

Derek didn't answer only because he was taken aback by the sudden change in tone and demeanor.

It must have been the wrong move - not to say anything - because Spencer put his cup down and rose to his feet.

"I- I have a spare one in my go-bag though! So I can change and give it back to you if-"

"No, baby, nonono" Derek reassured, now having picked up on the nature of the other's worry. He straightened up and cradled his boyfriend's cheek in his palm.

"Keep it." he said, and Spencer merely frowned as expected.

"You look _even_ prettier than usual in my clothes." he explained. _'I didn't know it was possible'_ he wanted to add, but his boyfriend was already bright red and fidgety and twisting his fingers as he always did when Derek came up with compliments out of nowhere.

Spencer cleared his voice, only occasionally meeting the man's eyes. "It, uh...it fits you way better but...thank you."

The other shook his head, grinning widely. "Nuh-uh, don't even get me started."

Reid giggled, nodding. "Okay"

Morgan stroked his thumb back and forth on the boy's cheek twice or thrice more before half-heartedly detaching his hand with a sigh.

"I should get to work now or else I'll end up kissing you _right_ here." he teased.

Spencer shrugged. "...I would do that if I were you."

" _Ah_ ," Morgan arched his eyebrows. "I see."

Playing tough guy was nearly impossible when Spencer asked him things with that face of his, so Derek simply complied and leaned in to stamp a quick, unnoticed, smiling kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and silently turned on his heels, but only after having taken in the flustered reaction of his pretty, _pretty_ boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
